


Koi No Yokan

by themurderscene



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sweet, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, jealous hanzo, smitten Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themurderscene/pseuds/themurderscene
Summary: 恋の予感(koy nO yO-kan)noun.“The feeling upon being with someone and the knowledge that falling in love with them is inevitable.”





	Koi No Yokan

**Author's Note:**

> there was a very sweet scene in honey pot where Genji was showing Lucio a picture of him and Hanzo together on his 23rd birthday that i thought would make a really sweet fic

      Turning 23 wasn't really all that big of a deal, but any time Genji got to party with actual permission from both his father and the council was cause for celebration.  
      He'd decided to have his party at his favourite nightclub, _真夜中の太陽,_ or "Midnight Sun", renting out the V.I.P space for himself and Hanzo, who he'd actually managed to convince to come along somehow.  
      Right now, they were getting ready in their shared room, Genji helping his brother dress appropriately for the occasion. "You are going to a club, not a meeting, anija," He removed Hanzo's tie and tossed it over his head, ignoring the offended scoff he received for doing so. "Here, it looks better like this."  
      Unbuttoning a few buttons and opening the royal blue dress shirt Hanzo was wearing a little, Genji turned him back to face the mirror, rolling up his sleeves as Hanzo grumbled, "What is the point of a dress shirt if you do not wear a tie with it?"  
      "You'll look hot either way, Hanzo,"  
      "That is not really my intention."  
      "Of course it is!" Genji stood behind him and held his forearms, looking at him in the mirror over his shoulder. "At a nightclub, everyone is competing to be the hottest one on the dance floor. It is usually me, but I think you will have a real chance at beating me tonight,"  
      Hanzo rolled his eyes and fidgeted with the eyeliner Genji had put on him, earning him a smack. "No touching! I don't want you to smudge it." Genji reprimanded.  
      "Is this really necessary? Surely you are the only person who can truly pull this off,"  
      Genji smiled at Hanzo's unwitting compliment, beginning to fuss with his hair. "Why thank you, anija."  
      Hanzo waved Genji's hands away, facing him with furrowed brows, his fingers coming up to pick at Genji's fishnet shirt, which left little to the imagination. "You look like a whore," He said.  
      "That's the point."  
      "Why would you want that?"  
      "I enjoy the attention,"  
      Genji simpered at Hanzo's upturned mouth and fixed the collar around his neck, noticing how Hanzo scowled at it and shaking his head. "Why does it bother so much, the way I dress? It hardly concerns you or our family."  
      "It is unbecoming of you. You should really have more respect for your body,"  
      "I have plenty of respect for it, that is why I choose to show it off."  
      Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away, growling, "Knowing that people view you as a sexual object makes my blood boil,"  
      Laughing, Genji cooed, "Aww, anija, are you being protective of me?"  
      Hanzo sneered at Genji's hug, but only for a moment, eventually lowering his hands to settle on his younger brother's upper back. "Of course I am, Genji, you are my baby brother, I do not want anyone or anything harming you,"  
      Genji hummed pleasantly just as there was a knock on the door, the Korean bodyguard, Ji-su, telling them through the rice paper, "Young masters, it is time for the party."  
      "Thank you, Ji-su, please bring the car around," Hanzo told him, Genji whining when he felt him detach himself from his embrace.  
      "Yes, Master Hanzo. Will you and Master Genji be taking the same car?"  
      "Obviously." Genji said, patting down the wrinkles in Hanzo's shirt, Hanzo trying to swat his hands away.  
      After they grabbed their shoes, they left their castle for the Buick outside.

      Upon arrival at the club, they found the party to already be in full swing; Genji loved to be fashionably late, even to his own events, and this was no exception. He swung his hips as he sauntered through the front doors, greeting a few people at the entrance before linking his arm with Hanzo's and leading him up to the V.I.P area on the second floor. "You do not have to lead me like I am your date, Genji," Hanzo told him, though he didn't appear to make an effort to pull away.  
      "If I do not, you'll get lost here!" Genji said in response, pulling away the velvet rope and releasing Hanzo.  
      They sat at the single round table on the booth side, one of the bodyguards coming up to them with a small notepad. "Would the young masters care for any drinks?" She asked.  
      "Yes, a bottle of sake, please," Genji answered, turning to Hanzo with a smile. "Because I know that you will ask for it."  
      "You are a mind reader, Genji." Hanzo said with only a little sarcasm.  
      The bodyguard left, leaving the two brothers alone together—besides the two guards standing at the top of the stairs, of course. Turning to Hanzo, Genji asked, resting his cheek on his hand, "So, what did you get me, brother?"  
      Hanzo leaned forward on his arms on the table, smirking. "You will just have to wait and see. I do not plan on giving it to you until the end of the night, before we return home to celebrate in private,"  
      Genji whined, reaching out a hand to settle on one of Hanzo's forearms, making his expression turn pouty. "But anija... I want it now..."  
      "No matter how much cuteness you try and muster, I will not be giving you your gift early."  
      Huffing, Genji crossed his arms and sat back—his brother was no fun. "Fine..."  
      Hanzo chuckled and moved back with him, ruffling his bright green hair a little. "Is that how you always try and get your way?" His hand slipped down past his black headband to brush over his soft cheek, knuckles grazing skin. "Being irresistible,"  
      Genji's stomach fluttered at his words and gentleness, his brows furrowing somewhat from the strangely intimate action that was so uncharacteristic of his harsh brother; Hanzo's expression was fond, almost too much so, and it gave Genji the chills. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, face warming.  
      As though a switch were thrown, Hanzo withdrew his hand with his countenance steeling over, sitting forward once more. "Nothing. Nevermind."  
      Genji opened his mouth to protest, but just then one of the bodyguards, Atsuka, called out to them, "Master Genji, a girl is here to see you."  
      "Send her through," Genji waved his hand, hearing Hanzo scoff.  
      A girl dressed in a neon blue body suit wearing pink makeup and her black hair cut in a short bob came prancing into the room, her pumps clicking on the tile floor. "Genji! Do you remember me?" She cried, hands at her sides. "It's Kaori!"  
      Genji didn't, but he decided to pretend like he did. "Oh, of course! Did you change your hair? You look different!"  
      Kaori smiled and stroked her hair, clearly bashful. "I was hoping you would notice,"  
      Simpering, Genji asked, "Why did you want to see me? If it is for a party, I'm afraid I can't attend."  
      "No no, of course not! I was, just hoping you would dance with me like you did last time, remember? And I have a... gift for you, afterwards," She played with the zipper of her body suit.  
      Out of the corner of his eye, Genji saw Hanzo scowl at Kaori, his eyes staring daggers into her and fist covering his mouth, which was pulled into a sneer. Genji frowned at that—was he truly that disgusted by clubbers? No, he could never stoop so low as to do that. Then, what could it be? "Would you like to? Genji?"  
      Oh, right, he hadn't answered Kaori. Looking back to her, Genji answered, "Maybe later, Kaori-san. For now, I would like to enjoy some time with my brother."  
      "Oh, okay! I understand. I'll see you later, then!"  
      And she was gone, her presence replaced by that of the bodyguard from before, now carrying a tray with their drinks on it. "Your drinks, young masters," She said, setting the tray on the table.  
      "Thank you, Takeshi." Hanzo said, then motioning with his finger as he told her, "Tell the others to wait at the bottom of the stairs and not let anyone up. We will call for you if we require anything."  
      "Yes, Master Hanzo,"  
      She left, taking the other two guards with her, Genji watching them go before turning to Hanzo and seeing him pour sake into both of their chokos. Picking at his cuticles, he asked, "Anija, can I ask you something?"  
      "Of course, Genji." Hanzo replied, taking up his cup.  
      Genji also took his cup, sipping on his sake a little before saying, "Why did you react so negatively to that girl that was here?"  
      Hanzo huffed an indignant scoff as he drank his sake, not looking at him. "I did not like her or her intentions. She was very clearly a whore looking to take advantage of a rich, naïve heir like you."  
      "Don't call her that, Hanzo, have some class," Genji sipped his drink. "Besides, she knew me."  
      "You did not remember her, though, and she probably knew that you wouldn't."  
      Well, Genji couldn't help but agree that that made some kind of sense, but that still didn't entirely explain _why_ his reaction was so strong. "Still, you were practically ready to vault the table and slit her throat just for looking in my direction,"  
      Hanzo's face twitched, only looking at Genji out of the corner of his eye, and even then briefly. "...I was." A pause, him tossing back the rest of his sake before pouring himself more. "Like I said, I did not like her intentions."  
      Genji frowned at both Hanzo drinking his alcohol so quickly and what he'd said—he didn't like her intentions? Why not? Who he slept with shouldn't matter to him... "If I didn't know any better, anija, I would think you jealous," He commented with an only semi-serious tone.  
      The sound Hanzo made bordered on miffed. "Jealous? Of what? Those ingrates garnering all of your attention over me?" His lips pulled into a sneer for a second and he gripped his choko tighter. "Right."  
      Now, Genji may have been a playboy and have known Hanzo all his life, but he still couldn't read his contradictory body language as well as he wanted to; what he was saying made sense, but his inflection and actions turned their meaning into something he couldn't decode. Setting his glass down, he reached over and settled his hand on the back of Hanzo's shoulder, leaning into him whilst saying softly, "If it truly bothers you that we do not spend as much time together as we used to, all you had to do was tell me, brother," He smiled and moved his hand to instead cup Hanzo's opposite shoulder. "I know we're older now, but I still enjoy playing with you just as much as I did when we were children. You will always be my best friend."  
      Hanzo turned to face him and their eyes locked, Genji still smiling at him; his countenance grew soft, Genji noticing his brows dip slightly and hand on the table shake a bit. "How have you managed to retain your sweetness after all this time?" Hanzo asked in a voice that could only be described as honey. "Even now, I cannot bring myself to refuse your smile,"  
      A lighthearted laugh, Genji's chest fluttering just slightly at Hanzo's tone, his free hand bringing his choko to his lips. "I am glad you still find it charming! Most would consider it impish,"  
      "It is one of my favourite features of yours."  
      "Oh, you have favourites?" Genji tinked their glasses, signalling for Hanzo to pour him more sake. "Like what?"  
      "For example..." Hanzo gave them both more alcohol. "I have always found your eyes to be very bewitching,"  
      Setting the tokkuri down, he continued, "They pull you in like a magnet. Sometimes I feel as though they can see my soul,"  
      Genji opened his mouth to respond, but Hanzo kept speaking. "Another favourite of mine is your skin; I do not know how you manage to keep it so lovely, but I have always likened it to that of a statue's. It is so wonderfully soft..." He turned to Genji, but didn't look at him, instead facing his bare arm. "Sometimes, I find myself wondering if it's like that all over you."  
      Goosebumps travelled across Genji's arm from where Hanzo was touching it, his fingertips dragging up and down the length of it, palm now flat against it. His teeth grazed his lip and Genji felt his stomach bottom out. "Hanzo..." He said, voice a whisper.  
      Hanzo lifted his gaze to him and Genji was left breathless by how intense it was, his almost black eyes burning into his, the heat of it travelling to his groin—guilt and confusion began to bubble inside of his chest from it. Getting turned on by his own brother, and from just his expression no less... Turning away, he took his arm from him and stood up, necking the rest of his sake and fidgeting with his hair; he just, needed a distraction from the tension that hung between them that was thick enough to be seen. "I think I want to dance now," He told him, crossing his arms over his chest in a vain attempt to cover himself from Hanzo's view. Maybe he could still track down that Kaori girl.  
      Hanzo stood with him. "If you do not mind, I believe I'll join you," He straightened his collar and shirt. "I am not so pretentious as to not dance at a nightclub simply because I am uncomfortable. Besides, it is your birthday,"  
      Genji waved his hand. "No, Hanzo, you don't have to—"  
      "I want to."  
      Hanzo's face was set, brows stern and lips a line—there was no changing his mind. Guess he had no choice, then. Together, they headed down the stairs to the dance floor and into the throng, where the music changed to a lighter, more upbeat remix of a pop song Genji recognized the beat of. The floor was packed, even for the weekend, causing the two of them to be pressed up tightly against each other, the crowd pushing and pulling them like an ocean wave; Genji lost track of Hanzo sometime during their venture onto the floor and he immediately felt overwhelmed—he never usually was so in this kind of environment, but right now, he wanted Hanzo nearby. "Brother!" He shouted, spinning around in a circle, standing up on his tip-toes to try and find him. "Anija! _Hanzo!"_  
      A presence appeared behind him, warm and strong, fully up against his back as though he were his shadow. _"I am here, brother, there is no need to fear,"_ Said Hanzo's voice into his ear, deep and somewhat gravelly. When had his voice become so rattling? Genji couldn't concentrate hard enough to recall.  
      "You worried me," Genji responded in as loud of a voice as he could muster, getting pushed against him by a guy falling in front of him. "I thought you got lost."  
      Hanzo took his weight easily, curling his fingers around both biceps, effectively holding him in place. "Don't worry, Genji, I am here,"  
      The song picked up its pace and the crowd went with it, all of the energy in the club going from a ten to a twenty—that was about the time that Genji got to hear the lyrics to the song.  


_And sex with me, so amazing_  
_All this hard work, no vacation_  
_Stay up off my Instagram, pure temptation_  
_Sex with me, sex with me, sex with me_  
_So amazing, so amazing, mmmm_  
       
Behind him, he felt Hanzo shift. "Are you not going to dance?" He asked, sliding his hands down to hold his waist briefly, then let go. "This seems like the kind of music you would be perfect at dancing to."  
      Right, right. That's what they came here for, to dance. Yeah. Genji let the music flow through his body and mind, allowing the beat to move him in time with it, slowly at first but faster as he got into the swing of it.  


_You know I got the sauce (sauce), you know I'm saucy_  
_And it's always wet, a bitch never ever had to use lip gloss on it_  
_I'mma need you deeper than six, it's not a coffin_  
_We're not making love, tryna get nasty_  
_Wrap up your drugs, come make me happy_  
       
      Genji's body rolled like a snake's but with twice the danger, rolling his shoulders and craning his neck to keep his studded collar in full view, popping his chest out; he slid his palms over his own stomach and chest and brought them lower to dust over his crotch before moving on to his thighs and hips. He could sense Hanzo's eyes on him and could still feel his front pressed up against him, moving with him like a twin, and his breathing suddenly became heavier. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" His voice, throaty and quiet, blew into Genji's ear. "My baby brother, showing himself off as though he were a pole dancer."  


_Five fingers on it (five fingers)_  
_Hit it like you own it, I'mma hit it like I'm on it_  
_Straight shots of the blue dot_  
_(shots, shots, shots, shots)_  
_Baby, I'mma pick your poison_  
_Oh-we, ah-yeah, you gon' need it_  
_I'm off that la-la_  
_I'mma get it wet like jacuzzi, ah-yea_  
       
      Calloused hands travelled over Genji's arms and went down his sides, light as a feather; they gripped his hips and held tightly, holding their waists together, Hanzo's breath an open flame against his neck and cheek. "How many people have danced like this with you, I wonder," He said, "I could have only wished to have been even a fly on the wall during that, but now I can feel you against me myself."  
      Genji's gut was fluttering even harder now and his brows were dipping, his enthusiasm from earlier slowing down to him being led by his brother instead. He let his head fall onto Hanzo's shoulder, looking up at him with wide eyes to find him doing the same—wide eyes, pupils blown, tongue flitting out to lick over his pink lips. "A-anija," He mumbled. "What is this?"  
      "Whatever you want it to be," Hanzo told him.  
      This was... this was just too much. Hanzo touching him, the music, the throng, the sensation of his breath tickling his neck, it just...  
      Trembling, he detached himself from Hanzo and shook his head, finding himself incapable of meeting Hanzo's gaze. "We are brothers, anija," He hugged his arms. "私たちはできない、できない."  
      "Genji—"  
      Genji did a 180 and made for the V.I.P area once more, shoving his way through the crowd as he went. Upon arriving at the stairs, he said in a rush to the guards, "If Hanzo tries to come up, don't let him,"  
      "Yes, Master Genji."  
      At the loft, he collapsed onto the bench seat and curled up with the tokkuri, chugging the sake and covering his face with his hand; why did this have to happen now of all times? On his _birthday?_ In retrospect, he didn't know which he would've preferred more: never finding out that Hanzo was attracted to him, or this, the insane sexual tension between them now that he knew.  
      There had always been something... more, to their relationship. Touches that lingered just a bit too long and stares that had just a bit too much intent behind them—Genji couldn't deny that. It had consistently been easier to simply ignore that fact, see them and their intimacy as strictly brotherly and nothing more, to overlook the way his heart would leap whenever Hanzo paid attention to him, how devastated he was when he found out that the council had ordered Hanzo to refuse him any interactions that didn't pertain to the clan when he'd turned 18, how badly he'd wanted to kiss him when he came into his room late at night on his twenty-first birthday practically crying about how much he missed him and how sorry he was that he wasn't able to show his love for him like he used to. Hanzo had spent the night in his bed (and consequently every night after that), but after that, they were never the same... Hanzo clung to him more, and Genji did likewise, though Hanzo was far more possessive than previously, but Genji had chalked that up to being due to them having been apart from each other for so long.  
      But then, couldn't that be applied to everything else, as well?  
      "Young master,"  
      Genji peered over the lip of the tokkuri at the bodyguard standing in front of the table, lowering his drink and saying, "What is it, Hisao?"  
      "Master Hanzo—"  
      "I told you, do not let him—"  
      "If you'll excuse me, Master Genji, he asked me to give you your gift."  
      Hisao set a black cardboard box with gold decals on the table and slid it towards him, bowing before leaving. Genji picked up the box to examine it: it appeared to be alcohol; umeshu specifically, with a fairly average proof of 35%. He looked at the brand and laughed to himself—Hanzo. The brand was Hanzo. After all this time, his brother still knew what would make him laugh, and that he liked fruity alcohol. And he gave it to him early, so was he trying to apologize? Seemed like it.  
      Sighing, he stood up and took the alcohol with him, heading to the bottom floor, where only a few of the bodyguards were waiting. "Where are the others?" He asked.  
      "They went back home with Master Hanzo,"  
      Hanzo went home? Genji turned up his mouth and knitted his brows together, tapping his fingers on the box. "Take me home, then." He didn't care about partying anymore, not when Hanzo wasn't here.  
      "Yes, Master Genji,"

      Little light was on in the main sleeping quarters of the castle when Genji arrived; the main hall was well lit, so he didn't have that hard of a time finding his way there—as long as he'd lived here, it was still easy to get lost. His and Hanzo's room was the furthest one in the hall on the right; Hanzo had permanently moved back in with him a couple years ago and his old room given to Ji-su as thanks for his loyalty.  
      Where he stood now was outside the rice doors of their room, chewing his bottom lip and doing his best to think of what to say to Hanzo—he may be known for his charms, but when it came to apologies, he could never figure out the right thing to say.  
      He steeled himself and slid open the door with a small simper and his expression as innocent as he could muster, stepping lightly into the room out of habit; inside, it was both decorated and lit with softly scented candles and flowers—amaryllis, red carnations, and gardenias specifically. Hanzo did always have a thing for flowers, and as a result Genji had a general knowledge of them. However, as to their meaning, he couldn't remember. The rest of the room was prepared with dark coloured streamers and a new silken gold and blood red bedspread, which looked nice with the rest of the decor—Hanzo had always had good taste. Speaking of Hanzo, he was changing in front of the wardrobe, dressed in only his black undershirt and matching black boxer briefs, tying his hair up into a tight ponytail. Genji liked when he had his hair like that, it made him look more... mature, almost. Handsome, definitely, though he already was anyway. Silently, he walked closer to him, subconsciously panning his eyes over his body behind him just as he said quietly, "Did you leave because I would not let you see me?"  
      Hanzo whipped around, arms up and stance defensive, Genji huffing a light chuckle at him doing so. "I thought you would have been able to hear me move by now, anija."  
      Hanzo relaxed his posture and stood back up straight, also looking him over, eyes coming back to the box in his hands for a moment. "Did you like your gift?"  
      "Yes," Genji said with a smirk, "You did always understand my sense of humour."  
      "I was hoping you would like it,"  
      "It came from you, anija, of course I would like it."  
      Hanzo smiled a little, but it faltered a second after, his gaze falling to the floor then flitting between it and Genji's face. "Genji, about, what happened earlier at the party..." He winced slightly. "We can act like it did not happen, if that is what you want. It was stupid of me to attempt to force something like that on you all at once, and on your birthday, no less. Please forgive me for my ineptitude, it was not my intention to hurt you,"  
      There was a small part of Genji that was screaming at him to have some damn morals and _not_ give in to the large part of himself that was dying to just kiss Hanzo and tell him it was okay, that he didn't do anything wrong and he loved him, so he forced all of his restraint into not doing that, at least not right now. Instead, he smiled with the corner of his mouth and lowered his lids on his eyes, giving Hanzo a sweet look as he set the alcohol on the chest at the foot of his bed and stepped slowly into his personal space, reaching up to brush that lock of hair that always fell in Hanzo's face away. "You should know that I can never stay mad at you, Hanzo," He said, tone kittenish; his stomach twisted at his next words, hand now cradling Hanzo's cheek. "Not with that face."  
      Hanzo melted into his touch like chocolate, Genji feeling and seeing him push against his hand, his brows dipping and expression softening. They made eye contact, and the breath was knocked out of Genji's chest. "Brother, you are too lovely," Hanzo told him in a whisper. One of his hands settled on Genji's, only just intertwining their fingers, the callouses on his palms from his hours of training making it all the more real.  
      "As are you, brother,"  
      Silence between them. Genji felt Hanzo hold his lower back and pull him closer, touch hesitant; that part of Genji was screaming louder now, but he couldn't hear it over Hanzo's voice asking, "あなたはこれで大丈夫ですか?"  
      In response, Genji slid his hand to the back to Hanzo's neck and gripped just as he yanked his face within an inch of his, his breathing becoming labored upon doing so. "I should not be, but I..." He pressed his forehead to Hanzo's, hearing him let out a small sound on his exhale. "I can never deny you anything, anija."  
      "And I you, Genji,"  
      As soon as their lips touched, Hanzo clung to him with desperation in every motion, Genji reeling from the overwhelming amount of _Hanzo_ wracking every sense he had—his taste filled his mouth, his scent his nose, his touch on every nerve, the sound and sight of him filling his mind like a virus. Gods, it was all Genji could ever want, all he could ever hope to know, but it still wasn't enough.  
      Their lips and bodies moved together in time like the beat of a song; Hanzo licking at his lips was the tempo speeding up and Genji letting his tongue past them was the beat drop, intensity pounding his chest much like a bass drum would. He unintentionally moaned into Hanzo's mouth and nudged their waists against one another, hearing Hanzo grunt when he did so, doing it again just to see what he'd do. "Are you trying to get me aroused, Genji?" He groaned past the kiss, slipping his shirt up.  
      "Aren't you already?" Genji responded, doing the same.  
      "With you, I am always aroused,"  
      They broke apart just enough to rid themselves of their clothes and then collided again, stumbling back towards the bed and falling onto it with breathy laughs; Hanzo was above him and between his legs, Genji latching his ankles to the back of his thighs and wrapping his arms around him, keening at him suckling on his neck. "Mark me, anija," He moaned, digging his nails into his back, "Make it known that I am yours."  
      "I fully intend to."  
      Hanzo's voice was a growl that rumbled down Genji's spine like an earthquake, making precum leak from his hard cock and drip onto his belly. His mouth fell open at Hanzo starting to thrust against him, rubbing their dicks together with his hand aligning them; mewls and whines tumbled from his mouth, his back arching and head pressing back into the pillow. "H-Hanzo..." He breathed, "Please..."  
      Hanzo sat up enough to look at him, pupils blown wide and countenance overcome with desire, saying in a lurid tone, "I never thought I would see the day where you begged for me,"  
      Genji bit his lip in a weak attempt to not make any vulgar sounds, but Hanzo squeezed their cocks and thrusted faster, ripping a cry from him that had Hanzo trembling. "You're so hot, brother." He groaned.  
      "Ahh..." Genji whimpered, bucking into his hand. "Fuck me, please... I want to feel you inside me,"  
      "Needy," Hanzo said in a grunt, "But you will have to wait."  
      A disappointed whine in response, Genji digging his polished nails into the skin of Hanzo's back and dragging them down, creating red welts in their wake. Hanzo hissed at the pain, that turning into a pleasured groan and him snapping his hips into his hand; the sound made Genji gasp with his eyes rolling back into his head, pink lips perpetually parted to release heavy breaths and tiny whimpers. He bowed up into Hanzo in a fevered attempt for more contact, mewling, "A-anija... 私はそれを取ることができない...してください..."  
      Hanzo growled and nipped Genji's collarbone, burying his hand in his hair in a weak grip. "You are too much," He began, lifting his head to look Genji in the eyes. "How did I resist you for so long?"  
      "I wish you had not," Genji pulled his face closer so that they bumped foreheads, "あなたが私を求めていたときはいつでも、兄者、私はあなたに自分を与えていたでしょう."  
      They kissed again but more deeply, gripping each other as though trying to meld into one entity—Genji's head spun from the sensuality of it all. Hanzo was holding him so tightly, was being so gentle, his touch explorative but eager; he knew that he'd never taken a partner before now, so the touch of virgin hands was a welcome change of pace from what he was used to. Now, they were the only ones he wanted to touch him for the rest of his life. "Hanzo, I..." He said in a breathless voice, "I only want you touching me from n-now on. No one else's hands... c-could ever make me feel as g-good as yours do."  
      The countenance on Hanzo's face was overwhelmingly adoring, so incredibly ardorous that Genji nearly came just from seeing it—nearly. He couldn't have been closer to the edge if he tried. "Jealousy has plagued me for s-so long... to think, after a-all this time, you want only my affection," Hanzo said, moaning, brows dipping.  
      "はい、半蔵、 私はあなたがほしい、私はあなただけを渇望します."  
      "あなたが英語で話すのに十分な焦点を保つことができないどのような愛、弟."  
      At the sound of Hanzo calling him "little brother", Genji could hold back no longer; groaning obscenely as he convulsed under Hanzo's touch, he came thick ropes of cum all over his stomach and chest, digging his nails into Hanzo's sides so hard there would surely be bruises. "Fuck, Fuck Hanzo... I-I am sorry, I d-did not mean to—"  
      He didn't get to finish, as when he opened his eyes and could hear again, he saw Hanzo squeezing his eyes shut and heard him grunt, a small whine riding the edge of it that had a hot shiver running down Genji's back; he came heavily, trembling, yanking out strands of Genji's hair from where he was gripping it and squeezing his hand around their cocks. If Genji wasn't so spent, he would've come from the sight almost instantaneously. "I love you," Whispered Hanzo past his hard breathing, head resting on Genji's chest. "Brother, I love you."  
      Genji stroked Hanzo's now loose hair as well as his back and smiled softly, an immense wave of love and admiration wracking his senses all at once, making his chest tighten. "I love you too, anija,"  
      He watched as Hanzo moved to instead be lying beside him, allowing himself to be led on top of him in a warm embrace, the cum on both of their chests being wiped away by a quick swipe from a blanket. Their eyes locked and gods, Genji had never known Hanzo's gaze to ever be as soft as it was now. "Genji, my love," He said in that wonderful baritone voice of his, slightly throaty and everything Genji could ever want. "Do you see yourself by my side in your future?"  
      "Of course I do," Genji answered, pushing his head against Hanzo's gentle hand in his hair. "I want to be with you forever, brother."  
      Hanzo's expression grew hard, his brows knitting together and lips setting. "With our duties as future masters, we can never truly be together as one. Father is watching the both of us, and the council would not hesitate to have you banished, or... killed, if they ever discovered the truth."  
      Holding both sides of his face, Genji asked him in a tone that was almost desperate, "Then why don't we leave? Why can we not simply escape our duties and be together far from their reach?"  
      Hanzo's eyes widened. _"Leave?"_  
      "Yes!" Genji looked around the room briefly, expecting to be jumped by the council's secret service but neither seeing nor hearing anyone. He lowered his voice regardless. "Hanzo, we have been trained and groomed our whole lives to fulfill a roll that's forced upon us by birthright, but that is all we're expected to do in our lives. When was the last time you have done something you wanted? Don't you have a dream you want to chase that lies outside of the clan? We are only pawns if we stay here, so let us choose the next move for ourselves." He sat up and held out his hand for Hanzo to take, his heart pounding and mind racing with what he was asking Hanzo to do. "Come with me, anija,"  
      Time seemed to stand still; Hanzo still lying on the bed, staring at Genji's outstretched hand, Genji straddling one of his legs and awaiting his response. For what felt like an eternity, there was only the sound of their breathing between them. "Genji..." Hanzo said, voice nearly inaudible. He made no move to reach out.  
      _"Please,_ brother."  
      Slowly, Hanzo sat up, apprehension pumping adrenaline through Genji's frame as he watched him take his hand, expression pensive. "We will never truly be free, you know," He said, lacing their fingers. "If we do this, we are enemies of the clan for the rest of our lives. Our honour can never be restored,"  
      Genji scoffed, smirking as he said, "What honour do we have after what we just did?"  
      Hanzo didn't argue. Genji took that as him winning and kissed him gently, pressing their cheeks together afterwards; he felt Hanzo rub his cheek on his, then the sensation of wetness—was he crying? "I am not like you, I do not rebel willingly," His voice when he spoke was broken somewhat. "Genji, I am scared,"  
      Genji pulled him into a hug and shushed him softly, feeling too much like the older brother in that instance. "Do not worry, anija; as long as we have each other, there is no need to fear what the future holds for us."  
      He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too—leaving the only life you've ever known will do that. However, there was no doubt in his mind that this was the right thing to do. Happiness can only be achieved through personal freedom, and they weren't going to find that if they stayed in the clan; it was all up to their love for each other to get them through this, and call him childish, but Genji truly believed in it.  
      All that was left now was to put their home in the rear view mirror of a car, and that's exactly what they did, after they made passionate love in their childhood bedroom for the first and last time.


End file.
